


L'Enfant maudit - Texte n°3 : « Héritage trop pesant »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: L'Enfant maudit [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, No Slash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS CURSED CHILD]<br/>Albus Severus revient sur son épineux problème d'héritage familial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Enfant maudit - Texte n°3 : « Héritage trop pesant »

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'Albus Severus n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus...

La principale chose qu'Albus Severus reprochait à son père, c'était que sa célébrité s'était étendue à ses enfants. Il avait fini par comprendre et admettre que Harry Potter se serait bien passé de porter le nom le plus célèbre du monde sorcier, ainsi que d'apparaître dans d'innombrables livres d'histoire, mais ce problème gardait un goût amer. Bien sûr que son père aurait préféré rester dans l'anonymat, et avoir une vie normale et facile. Toutefois, c'était loin d'être le cas.

James Sirius et Lily Luna avaient moins de difficultés à porter le nom de Potter et le poids de la légende. Leur frère ne pouvait lui pas s'empêcher de pester contre l'identité de son père et son statut de héros de guerre.

Les trois jeunes Potter étaient les enfants de deux héros de guerre, et leur père était celui qui avait mené la bataille de Poudlard. Rose et Hugo portaient les noms de famille de leurs deux parents, ainsi que leur célébrité, mais semblaient bien le tolérer aussi – même si Rose Granger-Weasley avait un peu trop tendance à se pavaner et à posséder de trop grandes ambitions.

Une autre chose agaçait le jeune homme : le poids de ses deux prénoms. Albus Dumbledore, ce vénérable sorcier qui était connu pour toujours s'être opposé à la magie noire – bien que Harry avait fini par découvrir son amitié de jeunesse avec Gellert Grindelwald. Severus Snape, cet agent-double qui avait œuvré pendant des années contre Voldemort, perdant la vie face à lui.

Un tel cumul d'héritages l'avait toujours laissé perplexe, et passablement énervé. L'idée qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec ça l'avait toujours complexé. Les gens autour de lui garderait en permanence ces idées à l'esprit lorsqu'ils s'approcheraient de lui, et ils attendraient de lui qu'il ne les déçoivent pas – ce qu'il avait déjà fait lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Un Potter à Serpentard ! Quelle folie !

Albus Severus n'était pas seul dans cette vie rendue compliquée par différents facteurs indépendants de sa volonté. Scorpius Malefoy traînait lui aussi un lourd boulet derrière lui, mais avait appris à vivre avec et à envoyer paître les gens. Les deux meilleurs amis savaient qu'ils parviendraient à faire front en réunissant leurs forces, et en comptant l'un sur l'autre dans les coups durs.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pile à l'heure cette semaine, yay! ... Par contre, je trouve ce texte bien moins réussi que les deux précédents :/ si vous voulez me donner votre avis dans une review x')
> 
> Pas de quatrième texte de prévu pour le moment... mais ça ne veut pas dire jamais :p Je vais voir si je trouve des idées, et si c'est le cas, vous pouvez vous attendre à une mise à jour... un jour xD mais pas dans l'immédiat, c'est clair, puisque je viens juste de reprendre les cours et que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ^-^'


End file.
